Electronic systems continue to demand increasingly higher performance in a progressively smaller space and at a progressively smaller cost. The current trend in electronic systems is to reduce the overall size, cost and complexity of system components to meet these requirements.
Rigid and flexible printed circuit laminates are commonly used in electronics to connect electrical/electronic components such as integrated circuits and connectors (referred to herein as components) to one another. A typical printed circuit laminate includes many layers of conductive material such as copper, with each layer of copper separated by a dielectric material. Generally, several of the copper layers are etched to form connection lines (e.g., “conductor traces”).
Accordingly, manufacturers that are involved in the design and fabrication of printed circuit laminates may find it desirable to modify them in order to implement engineering improvements which may improve the performance, size, cost or reliability.